You and I
by Navy Babe
Summary: Spoilers for the series finale and late season 10...What I hope for in the seasonseries finale! It's just a fluffy Harm and Mac piece, set to the song 'You and I' (my version is by Michael Buble). Please read and review!


You and I

SPOILERS FOR SERIES FINALE!

Author's Notes: I wrote this off of an idea from a few spoilers I've seen around. I also wrote it before we knew a lot about what would happen, so if you've been keeping up, keep that in mind. This hasn't been beta-ed yet, Manda and I have been really busy as of late. Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: The song and the characters don't belong to me...darn...

They had all met up at the bar, unknowingly, to properly send off the man that had been such a huge part in all of their lives. Harriet and Bud would be leaving soon, having to get back to the kids. The Admiral had stopped in for a few moments, a stroke of luck on all their parts, but had left after a few stories. Sturgis and Varese were out on the dance floor, the two men were finally able to put aside their differences and spend the night like the best friends they used to be. Many people, including the General and Jen Coates were still there. Everyone had made their peace with Harmon Rabb, except for one Sarah Mackenzie.

This moment was surreal to her. He was leaving again, and this time, she somehow knew he wouldn't be coming back. Her heart was breaking, and she was struggling to not let it show. She had spent the night with the others, sharing anecdotes and laughing. But now, she and Harm were suddenly alone, and she didn't know if she could take it.

She got up from the booth that they had been occupying for the past hour, and went over to the bar to order another drink. She would have wished that he wouldn't come after her, but she was never much of a wisher, they never seemed to come true for her. Tonight would have been no exception.

She felt him behind her before he even spoke. His warming presence had been a comfort to her for the past nine years, whether he knew it or not. "Mac." He whispered softly into her ear.

She turned around and gathered up the courage to smile at him. "Hi Harm." He came to stand beside her, leaning casually against the bar.

"Are you okay?" He asked, truly concerned about the woman in front of him. She had been his partner and best friend for the past nine years. He knew that this had to be affecting her, because it sure as hell was affecting him.

She put up a brave front and smiled. "Of course Harm. I'm," she choked on what she was about to say. But she shrugged it off, and tried again, "I'm happy for you."

He cracked a smile, and looked deeply into her eyes. "No you're not. I can tell when you lie Mackenzie. Your mouth does this funny upturn thing." He said quietly, brushing his thumb over her top lip.

She took a deep breath, and attempted a laugh. "You know, I thought I had stopped that." He just smiled, and shook his head 'no'. She looked away, weary of showing him too much. "I'm just…sad Harm. So much has happened, all of it so fast. It's just…difficult to think about." She turned back to him, a shaky smile in place.

Harm brought a soft hand up to her cheek, and she unconsciously nuzzled her head into his palm. She closed her eyes briefly, indulging in his touch. She opened her eyes again to find him just staring at her. "I know Sarah." He said, his voice gentle. She bit her lip, willing herself not to cry. "Dance with me?" He asked carefully.

She smiled and nodded. "Of course." They exchanged small smiles, and he led her out to the dance floor of the bar, her small hand carefully enclosed in his.

He debated about how to hold her when they reached the floor, but then threw all thought of caution to the wind. If this was going to be the last chance he had to hold her, he was going to go all out. He pulled her close, his hands resting lightly on the small of her back. She sighed happily, and placed her hands lightly on his chest, and rested her head against his shoulder. A stranger looking in on them would have thought them lovers, but their friends knew that it was just…them.

A slow jazz song began playing around them, and they began rocking back and forth, perfectly in tune with each other. Mac grinned into the soft material of his t-shirt, and turned her face up to his. "When was the last time we danced like this?"

Harm smiled down at her. "I'd say…the New Year's Eve Party." Mac smiled as she remembered back to that night.

Since both of them had missed the Robert's Christmas party, they had decided to get together once more for a New Years party. They had stolen away for a few moments that night, and had quietly danced to Auld Lang Syne, and shared a chaste kiss at midnight. The next weekend he had been in California, but she had enjoyed the stolen moment with him.

'Here we are  
On earth together  
It's you and I  
God has made us fall in love  
It's true  
I've really found  
Someone like you'

She laid her head back on his shoulder, relaxing against him. "I'm going to miss you Harm." She whispered into his neck. Her lips brushed his neck for a moment, but didn't linger there.

"I'm going to miss you too Sarah." He whispered into her hair, reminded suddenly of the first time they had said goodbye, the words just spoken, hauntingly similar to those from six years ago.

He just shook his head. He knew that he had screwed up before in their relationship, and he just wished that he could take all of her pain away. He looked down lovingly at the brunette resting her head on his chest, and brought a hand up to brush some of her hair out of her face. She looked up and smiled her thanks.

"So Mattie's okay with moving to California?" She asked quietly. Thank God, the girl had woken up from her coma, and was only paralyzed from the waist down. Although it would have been better for her not to be paralyzed at all, everyone was just happy that she was alive.

"Yeah." He said, nodding. "She actually was the one to suggest it. Apparently she was doing some research, and she found out that there's a really good clinic in San Diego. And plus she wanted to get to know my mother better." They both grinned. Harm had gained full custody of Mattie, her father now only wanting visitation. He knew that Harm would take care of his little girl.

Mac let her head drift back down to his chest, and sighed quietly. It was still bizarre to think that in just 24 hours, this man that held her so close, would be on a plane across the country.

'Will it stay  
The love you feel for me  
Will you say  
That you will be by my side  
To see me through  
Until my life is through'

"It'll be okay if I visit, right?" Mac asked timidly.

Harm smiled. "Of course. Mom will be thrilled, she's always liked you. And I'm sure that Mattie will love to see you." He smiled down at her, and his voice dropped to a low intimate tone. "And I always love to see you Mac." She smiled up at him and nodded.

They danced for a few more moments in silence. Their friends looked on from the booths that they shared. "Do you think they'll ever get it right?" Harriet asked her friends quietly.

Everyone shook their heads, uncertain. "I think they're going to have to." Jen said sadly, watching the couple still on the dance floor.

Mac saw everyone whispering back at their tables, and smiled. "I think they're talking about us Harm." She murmured.

"What gives you that impression?" Harm said, chuckling.

'Well in my mind  
We can conquer the world  
In love, you and I  
You and I, you and I...'

"Well…" She said slowly, as if in deep contemplation. "It could have something to do with the fact that they're all staring at us and whispering…or they could be talking about the weather." She said, shrugging as if both were possibilities. Harm just chuckled again, and leaned in close to Mac's ear.

"Let 'em talk." He murmured, his warm breath coating her ear. She sighed and nodded, and rested her head against his shoulder again. She looked up a few seconds later though. "I'm glad that I had you in my life Harm."

He looked down at her, bewildered. "I'm not gonna leave your life Mac. I'll never leave you, unless you wanted me to. And even then he wasn't completely sure if he could walk away from Sarah Mackenzie.

Mac smiled sadly. "You say that Harm, but…with you out in California, I'm sure that you'll meet someone, and everything will be…different." Her voice got quieter as she continued on. "You'll be out there living your life, and I'll be here…" She was tempted to put 'Alone' at the end of that sentence, but she knew that Harm would just get on her about it.

"At least you'll have Vukovic to keep you company." Harm said, attempting to joke. He couldn't count the number of times she had called him up in the past two months, complaining about the Lt. the General seemed to have placed under her unwilling wing.

Mac smiled wryly and resisted the urge to shout, 'I don't want Vukovic, I want YOU!'. "He's not you Harm." She said softly. "He doesn't come close."

'I'm glad  
At least in my life  
I've found someone  
That may not be here forever  
To see me through  
But I found strength in you'

"Well, if he causes you any trouble, I can always fly home and kick his six for you." Harm said, smiling.

Mac grinned back at him. "Watch out Flyboy, that sounded a little possessive. Someone might think that I mean something to you or something." She said laughingly.

Harm suddenly grew somber, and looked deeply into Mac's eyes. "You know that you mean something to me Sarah. You mean a whole lot of something to me." He said seriously.

Mac just looked up at him, a soft smile gracing her face. "I know Harm. You mean a whole lot of something to me too." She whispered. She smiled and laughed quietly. "There was something grammatically wrong with that sentence, I just know it…"

Harm smiled and joined in her laughter. She smiled as she felt his chest rumbling beneath her cheek. They sobered a few seconds later, returning to the comfortable silence they had slipped into.

"Can we be honest tonight?" Mac asked, drawing random patterns on Harm's shirt. He looked down at her curiously.

"Of course Mac, you can always be honest with me."

"I have so much I want to say to you…" She grinned as she felt a moment of déjà vu. "But this time I can find the words." She looked up at him, big brown eyes meeting sea blue ones. "I love you Harm. And I'm going to miss you so much." A steady stream of tears began falling, as she bit her lip hard, trying to not completely fall apart.

His heart was shattered into a million pieces when he saw her tears fall. He bent his head carefully, opting to kiss away her tears rather than his standard wiping them away. His lips brushed gently against her skin, and she gasped softly. "Don't cry Sarah…please…" He murmured into her ear. "I love you too…"

She looked up at him, shocked at what she just heard. "Did I just hear the l-word from Harmon Rabb?" She asked in mock seriousness. He just smiled and brought a hand up to caress her cheek.

"You did, and I'll say it again." He said, smiling. "I am in love with you Sarah Mackenzie."

'Cause in my mind  
You will stay here always  
In love you and I  
You and I, you and I  
You and I, you and I  
You and I'

Mac smiled freely, happily, as she repeated the words back to him. "I'm in love with you too Harm." But suddenly her happy expression was clouded by doubt. "It can't really be this easy…after ten years, we suddenly just say it, and everything's fine? It can't be that easy can it Harm?"

He shook his head sadly. "It won't be easy Sarah. But you have to work for something if you really want it." He tilted her chin up so he could see her clearly. "And I really want you." She smiled softly.

"Can this really work though? Can WE really work?"

Harm just leaned down and kissed her, and suddenly all thoughts of doubt fled from her mind. His lips were soft just as she remembered them, and he touched her so carefully, as if he were afraid she would break. The kiss spoke of friendship and the love that currently flowed between them, and of the great things still to come.

"Come with me to San Diego. Please Mac, I don't want to live any longer without you by my side." Harm pleaded with her when they broke apart.

Mac laughed quietly, and looked up at him, love in her eyes. "I never left your side Harm…maybe just strayed a little." They both smiled at that, knowing that it would soon be behind them "I'll ask the General for a transfer tomorrow." She whispered, pressing her lips against his again.

As they continued to rock back and forth to the music, lost in their own world, their friends shared a silent victorious look 'Finally!'

'In my mind  
we can conquer the world  
in love you and I  
you and I, you and I  
you and I...'

Author's Notes: Don't you just love fluff? Cuz I know I do! Please review and tell me what you thought about this story! I have a few things in the works, including a fic kinda like one that I read a while back (I can't remember the title! Sorry….but it was like there was a lil fic to go along with each line of this song……Now it's bugging me….What's it called?) and a cute little Harm and Mattie story, along with some more H/M fluff! Hope to get those up soon, but in the meantime, please tell me what you thought about this story!


End file.
